


The Marylebone Creed

by wilma_de_worde



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M, That's cool right?, and by 'sorry' i mean 'not really', but hey i'm on tumblr, but the former anglican in me is really happy i had to actually research this, cwb i am sorry i'm stalking you, there is no redeeming value to this, writing angst is really hard y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilma_de_worde/pseuds/wilma_de_worde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was on the tumblr today and came across <a href="http://conversationswithbenedict.tumblr.com/post/117778078639/why-is-your-potato-glittery">this amazing post courtesy CWB's page</a>.  I couldn't resist.  If you aren't following her on tumblr and reading her stuff, you are sorely missing out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marylebone Creed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).



We believe in one John,  
The Doctor, the Badassest,  
Maker of erections and tea,  
Of all that is blogged, read and unread.

We believe in one Sherlock Holmes,  
The only one in the world,  
Eternally boned by the doctor.  
Case from case, bee from bee,  
True berk from true berk,  
Besotted and perhaps grey-A,  
Of one flatmate to the doctor,  
Through him all things were moaned.

For us and for our salivating  
He came all over the doctor:  
By the power of the holy Mofftisson  
He became aware of John’s sweet booty,  
And was made a man.

For John’s sake he was crucified by public media;  
He faked his death and was buried.  
In the third season he rose again  
In accordance with the ratings;  
He ascended in the restaurant  
And was seated on the cold linoleum.

He will come again once John’s marriage falls apart,  
And Baker Street will have no end.

We believe in the holy Moffitsson, the writers, the giver of plot,  
Who proceed from the Sherlock and the John.  
With the Sherlock and the John they are worshipped and profand.  
They have spoken through the fanfic writers.  
We believe in one holy Conspiracy and massive peen.  
We acknowledge one true pairing for the ending of sanity.  
We look for the canonization of the Johnlock,  
And the eternity of Johnlock hell.

Amen.

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally back from all of the April craziness! I'm poking at the next chapter of [Aftermath and Affection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176699/chapters/6900561), but it is wicked hard to write angst when you're already feeling angsty. I am an angsty panda. But the weather is finally better than shite and I am feeling more like myself and hope to have something of substance soon!
> 
> Also, I'm expanding my tumblr presence. If you tumbl, [hit me up!](http://wilmadeworde.tumblr.com/) I'm still figuring out how it works, mind, but I'm working on it!


End file.
